Dolphins Are Supposed To Swim
by Asashi Sushi
Summary: IRUKA'S DROWNING! Guess who saves him? Rated R for future naughtiness... [KakaxIru]
1. Falling

Warning: Lime-ish, fluffy, yaoi, lemon later...  
  
Pairings: KakaxIru  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'  
  
AN: I LOVE THIS PAIRING!!!! Yes, I'd like to thank KakashiLvr, who inspired me...Also, I have no clue if there is an ocean near Konoha, but let's all use our imagination and say it's right next to that big cliff with the faces of the Hokage carved into it. Ok?  
  
"A" = speech

_A_ = thoughts

**A **= actions/sound effects

{A = authors notes on story

[A] = authors notes

&A& = flashback

= P.O.V./scene change

**Dolphins Are Supposed To Swim  
**  
Chapter 1.   
  
Iruka sat on the railing right above the Hokage cliff face, staring at the brilliantly glowing stars. He pointed out to himself the Libra and Aquarius constellations, before his mind strayed off. He always went to the Hokage cliff when he was down, since it helped clear his mind. For some reason, knowing that the Hokages that have longed since passed were looking over him, he felt instantly relieved...secure even. He had had a particularly bad day this morning at the academy...  
  
&**Flashback**&  
  
"Kakashi!!!!! You are a worthy opponent, but you are no match for true love!!!!!!!"  
  
Iruka nearly jumped out the open window as he heard Gai's booming voice coming from the hallway. And wherever there's a Gai, there's a certain one- eyed scarecrow...He twitched. For some odd reason Kakashi had this sick pleasure in seeing him incredibly flustered, and as of late it had gotten worse. He swerved his head around as the door to his classroom burst open, and in jumped Kakashi with Gai hot on his tail.  
  
"Sinister fiend!! I shall put an end to your perverted ways!! You have tainted my pure eyes for far too long!!!" He said, dramatically posing (again). Kakashi just shrugged, while taking out his favorite book.  
  
"Did you just say something?"  
  
"Your insults may be hip, but no one can defeat me when it comes to matters of the heart!! HE WILL BE MINE!!!! [AN: Hint, hint] "he said dramatically posing, but with a rose placed delicately between his teeth this time.  
  
"Isn't that poison ivy?" Gai proceeded to spit it out, clutching at his throat.  
  
"Demonic creature!!! My mouth is ruined!!!!!" Iruka twitched again.  
  
"IF YOU'RE GOING TO CONTINUE FIGHTING, TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!" he said angrily, pointing at the door. Kakashi slinked over, not bothering to take Iruka's personal space into consideration.  
  
"You're just saying that so you can go make out with one of the student teachers the minute we set foot out that door." Iruka's mouth dropped 3 feet and he blushed insanely, the scar across the bridge of his nose barely visible.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE??!!" Kakashi's lone visible eye curved.  
  
"Nope, just stating the truth. I bet you do some naughty things in here...like this stain on the floor for instance..." Iruka was beyond blushing now, not to mention furious. He stomped out, not even bothering to step over Gai who had fainted quite some time ago.  
  
&**End Flashback**&  
  
Iruka sighed. _Why does he always pick on me..._he thought dejectedly to himself, but was interrupted by a resounding gurgle coming from the depths of his stomach. He chuckled sheepishly to himself. _I guess I was hungrier than I thought..._He stood up completely on the railing, and stretched. He felt his spine crack, and he sighed again. He was only 23 [AN: I'm not sure if Iruka's really 23...just go along with it] and he was already starting to feel like a crippled old man. His eyes suddenly widened as he felt someone's hot breathe on his neck, and a soft wet tongue lick a trail up it, finally reaching his earlobe, nibbling and kissing it softly as he involuntarily shivered and moaned (to his extreme displeasure). He swerved around, about to give the person a piece of his mind, but the railing was wetter than he thought due to rain the previous night. His foot slipped, and he vainly tried to grab something, only to come up with thin air. It was as if his mind was cut off from his body as he felt himself fall over the railing and down the cliff face. He started plummeting faster and faster down the side of the mountain, the wind rushing past him and cutting into his body. He dazedly caught a glimpse of silver as he hit the surface and was swallowed up by the sea. 

  
  
When Iruka hit the surface he gasped, only to get a mouth full of water. It was freezing, and it didn't help that he fell a great distance. The faces of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone else he was in contact with flashed before his eyes as he sunk deeper and deeper. _I'm sorry Naruto, for not being able to see you become Hokage...I'm sorry Sasuke, for not being able to see you finally defeat Itachi...I'm sorry Sakura, for not being able to see you grow up into beautiful young woman, and finally marry someone that truly loves you...I'm sorry Kakashi...for not...being able...to get...to know you better... Kakashi...Kakashi...I'm so sorry Kakashi...I'm sorry..._he vaguely thought, as he slowly fell into unconsciousness. Far away, he swore he saw a strangely familiar shadow swimming towards him, grabbing his wrist, as he fully gave himself up to the darkness.  
  


AN: **Huggles Iruka plushie** I'm so sorry!!!!....**sniff**...


	2. Kakashi the Rescuer!

Warning: Lime-ish, fluffy, yaoi, lemon later...  
  
Pairings: KakaxIru  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'  
  
AN: I LOVE THIS PAIRING!!!! Yes, I'd like to thank KakashiLvr, who inspired me...Also, I have no clue if there is an ocean near Konoha, but let's all use our imagination and say it's right next to that big cliff with the faces of the Hokage carved into it. Ok? Thank you all for the lovely reviews!!!!! **Huggles Iruka plushie** I'm so sorry...please forgive me for the shortness so far! The first chapter wasn't really a chapter though; it seemed more of a default one!! I am lame. WARNING: be careful, fluff ahead...I'm so sorry Iruka!!!!  
  
"A" = speech

_A_ = thoughts

**A** = actions/sound effects

{A = authors notes on story

[A] = authors notes

&**A**& = flashback

= P.O.V./scene change

**Dolphins Are Supposed To Swim  
**  
Chapter 2_I...can't feel my hands and feet..._Iruka thought, as he slowly gained to. He felt velvet lips descend upon his, and he suddenly felt it easier to breath. _Who...is this...?_ The person was surprisingly gentle, as he/she/it maneuvered his body and compressed his chest. He coughed and spat out the water that was filling his lungs, slowly opening his eyes. His eyelids felt extremely heavy, as if stones were holding them down. There, standing before him, was none other than Hatake Kakashi. His eyes widened, no longer feeling so heavy.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Kakashi wasn't thinking when he suddenly decided to devour Iruka's neck. All he thought of was how beautiful Iruka was, sitting there on the railing looking up at the many stars, face highlighted by the moon's soft glow. Kakashi wasn't thinking when he jumped after Iruka. All he thought of was Iruka's body, falling deeper and deeper down the cliff, reaching out for anything to hold on to, hitting the water with a big splash. Iruka, the one he loved the most. Who might never know his true feelings. Yes, he Hatake Kakashi, was in love with responsible, adorable, teacher, Iruka. [AN: **GASP**!!!] Kakashi wasn't thinking when he grabbed onto Iruka, hauling him to the shore. He desperately tried to resuscitate him, breathing in deeply through his mouth, trying to will his lungs to work. Kakashi wasn't thinking.  
  
  
  
"You...you..." Iruka babbled, shakily pointing at Kakashi. Kakashi just stared at him, an expressionless visage on his face.  
  
"You...fell ...water...save...mouth...breath...soft...warm...good..." Iruka turned bright red, mind reeling. He was surprised when he was enveloped in a huge hug, and the seriousness of the situation hit him full force. _I could of died...I could...have...died..._He buried his face deep into Kakashi's neck, sobbing, until he slowly fell into a fevered sleep. [AN: Awww!!!]  
  
  
  
Kakashi just sat there, Iruka in his arms, trying to comfort him the best he could. He soon felt Iruka's breathing against his neck decrease, and soft snores sounded from the worn out dolphin. Kakashi smiled softly under his mask as he gazed upon the sleeping Iruka. _He looks so innocent and yummy...BAD Kakashi!! BAD!_ He shook his head soundly to get rid of the perverted thoughts entering his mind, and hefted Iruka piggyback style onto his shoulders. He felt Iruka shiver violently and mumble incoherently, burying his face once again into the crook of his neck. Kakashi's eyes widened. _Damn! He's burning up!! I should get him home..._He quickly made his way to Iruka's apartment.  
  
Of course being the lecherous man he was, he had followed Iruka many a time, and knew exactly where it was located. He was soon reminded of how exactly he was supposed to get in, and stopped. _Shit!!! I guess I need to get the key from off him..._He thought, though it made a particular part of him grow hard at exactly how he was going to get it. He gently put Iruka down, and started checking the many pockets of his flak jacket. To his dismay, he heard Iruka give out a feverish moan, and squirm a little at his touch. If he wasn't hard before he most certainly was now. He hastily checked the last of Iruka's pockets, finding the key at last. He hefted Iruka again, and practically ran all the way to Iruka's apartment, almost running into 4 people in the process. _I REALLY need a shower..._he desperately thought, as he felt Iruka shiver again and he glanced at the housing complex that loomed closer and closer.  
  


[Iruka Dream Mode]  
  
Iruka had no idea where he was. He was suddenly surrounded in a field of multicolored flowers, stretching as far as the eye could see. He stared at them, as they slowly changed color and shape. He looked up at the sky, finding it was a blood red with swirls of pink highlighting it in places. _As red as Kakashi's sharingan..._He thought, vaguely remembering how he had come across to actually having viewed it...  
  
&**Flashback**&  
  
Iruka had just finished feeding Naruto at the noodle bar, and was walking solemnly towards the giant memorial stone to bid his weekly respects to his parents. A wave of sadness washed over him as he remembered the faces of the ones that gave birth to him, but he quickly pushed it away as he neared the familiar place. But someone else was already there. He stopped. _Kakashi?_ There was Kakashi, hitai-ate band in hand, _crying_. He was surprised at first, seeing he didn't have his usual poker face on, but Iruka's eyes soon softened. He walked up quietly, standing next to him, staring at the stone alongside Kakashi.  
  
"I ...miss them too..."  
  
Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned to Iruka, who continued to stare at the stone, smiling sadly. Iruka turned too, and smiled serenely at Kakashi. He gazed into the two differently colored eyes, one of them a deep red. _It's just like his personality..._He thought. One, the lecherous, wise and calm side of him which he usually showed in public, the other, the sadness and loneliness, killer side, which he liked to keep to himself, barely ever showing to anyone.  
  
"My mother once said, that when you die, no one is truly gone...you just have to look around, and there they are." He smiled again at Kakashi, before walking away, feeling Kakashi's piercing gaze bore into his back.  
  
&**End Flashback**& [AN: Yeah I know, a flashback in a dream...weird.]  
  
He looked more closely at the clouds littering the sky and noticed they looked somewhat like...scarecrows? _Okay...this is getting weird...  
_  
_"Iruka..."_ A breathy whisper said from behind him, very close to his ear. His eyes widened. _It's the same voice as before!!_ He spun around, though more slowly this time (he had already learned his lesson about swerving around too fast...).  
  
"Kakashi?! What the hell!!?"  
  
He stared at the smiling face, Kakashi's eyes dancing with unknown glee. He did a double take. Kakashi..._without his mask?_ He couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous. The angles of his face, the gentle curve of his nose, the square of his chin, everything was perfect. And he was slowly walking towards him. Iruka blushed deeply, stammering.  
  
"Ka-Kakashi!! What are you--?" He was cut off as Kakashi smiled once more at him, and leaned over, kissing him passionately. Iruka shivered, suddenly feeling very hot as he felt Kakashi's tongue sketch a map inside his mouth. Kakashi pulled away, planting fiery kisses along his brow, as Iruka moaned and squirmed. Iruka buried his face in the crook of his neck, suddenly feeling way too hot. Like he was slowly being cooked from the inside. He shivered again violently, suddenly feeling very cold, then very hot again. _What's--?_ Iruka suddenly felt Kakashi wrenched from his body and to his horror he found himself falling again, into a black abyss. He screamed.  
  
  
  
AN: DON'T KILL ME!! **Ducks** "_I _shall save you fair Sushi-san!!!!" **Thump** Gai proceeds to trip, not helping at all. Sushi smacks her face in embarrassment.


	3. A sick Iruka, fluffiness, & KakaxIru!

Warning: Lime-ish, fluffy, yaoi, lemon later...  
  
Pairings: KakaxIru  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'  
  
AN: First off, I'd like to thank KakashiLvr, who inspired me...Also, I have no clue if there is an ocean near Konoha, but let's all use our imagination and say it's right next to that big cliff with the faces of the Hokage carved into it. Ok? I just HAD to update soon!!! I hate cliffhangers, so I've made an oath to always update soon if I have one in any of my fics, so here it is!!! (So please don't threaten me with meat grinders anymore...) There's some strangeness in this chapter too...but, anyways! **Throws confetti** On with the show!!  
  
"A" = speech  
  
_A_ = thoughts  
  
**A** = actions/sound effects  
  
{A = authors notes on story  
  
[A] = authors notes  
  
&A& = flashback  
  
= P.O.V./scene change  
  
****

**Dolphins Are Supposed To Swim  
**  
Chapter 3.   
  
As Kakashi was a foot from the door, he felt something imperceptively erect digging into his back. He stopped. _What the...?_ He felt himself grow hard as Iruka squirmed and screamed softly, thrashing around on his back feverishly, unconsciously grinding his hard-on into him. _Uh-oh..._He pushed his own thoughts aside and hastily took out the key as Iruka's thrashing turned more frantic. He stepped in, and started opening some doors, almost falling over in the process with the flailing dolphin. After opening the doors to the kitchen, bathroom, living room (he thought about just dropping Iruka on the couch, but he decided on the bedroom instead), and closet, he finally opened a side door and walked into a dimly lit room with a huge queen sized bed right in the middle.  
  
An empty fireplace was across from it, with a nightstand and lamp off to the side. He gazed at the sheets, thinking. _I wonder how Iruka would look... sitting on that bed... completely naked ... with all these strawberries...and whipped cre--_ Kakashi was taken out of his meanderings by a particularly loud moan, and more squirming. Kakashi blinked and scowled. _WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS NOW??!!! Especially when he's all feverish... and sexy... and delicious, and cute... and aroused, and -- fuck!! I'm doing it again!_ With the utmost care, he slowly lay him down on the duvet cover, fluffing up the pillows. Iruka thrashed a bit, then stopped suddenly. Kakashi blinked, then yelped as Iruka reached out, effectively grabbing his shoulder, and pulled him down, still snoring softly.  
  
Kakashi blushed as Iruka snuggled into him, breathing deeply into his hair. His hot breathe wafted over his scalp, his hair swaying slightly. Kakashi's eyelids drooped. _This... feels_ good_..._He thought as he too drifted off to sleep. Iruka clutched at his shoulders, then wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling some more. Kakashi glanced at Iruka's sleeping visage. _How can he sleep like this? Not that I'm complaining or anything..._He yawned, and pushed Iruka's body closer. _He reminds...me...of my old...teddy..._**yawn**_...bear..._With Iruka's warmth pressed against him in a loose embrace and his soft incoherent whispers breathing into his ear, he soon fell into a deep slumber. [AN: Awwww... Fool! How dare you fall asleep when Iruka's sick!!]  
  
  
  
[Iruka Dream Mode] [AN: Get ready for the strangeness!!]  
  
Iruka felt himself continue to fall in the endless vortex, shivering and desperately reaching out for anything. He tried grabbing on to a nearby floating dog, but like all the other things he tried to grab on to, he just went right through it. He sighed as he passed a flock of sheep and a book- shaped lamp. _When am I ever going to stop?_ He thought as he tried grabbing onto a fig tree. He felt just like that character in the story. _What was it called? Ali... Alice...Alice in Wondertown...no, {Alice in Wonderland!! Yes, just like Alice in Wonderland!_ Iruka blinked and swore he saw something out of the corner of his eye. They widened comically.  
  
_A scarecrow?_ His eyes widened even more as millions of scarecrows came floating down, surrounding him. _Where are all these coming from?!_ He thought as he took a closer look. They were all different, some tall, some fat, some wearing big frilly aprons, even some with there own hitai-ate bands! Iruka looked away in disgust as he saw some had porno pictures imprinted on their bodies. _Ewww..._He blinked again as they suddenly flew up, whizzing past him as he vainly tried to dodge them. He expertly leaped in between them, pieces of loosened clothing falling on him from some going too fast. They were nothing more than blurs now, tiny bits of straw flying out here and there. When they got so fast he was sure they were almost invisible, he gasped.  
  
Iruka watched as the darkness slowly started to fade and he fell back... right into someone's waiting arms (with a thump and a flurry of cherry blossoms). He hastily sat up and looked around, finding he was sitting under a giant sakura tree. Its branches reached up into the sky, its trunk was gnarled and twisted, bending slightly so the sakura petals drifted softly in the wind, giving a good amount of shade. He twitched irritably. _WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THIS WIERDNESS??!!!_ He heard a soft chuckle behind him, and finally acknowledged the soft, secure arms he was being held in. He looked up and met the face of an amusedly smiling Kakashi, eye curved up happily.  
  
He blushed as Kakashi maneuvered him so Iruka was in his arms 'just married' style, and he gasped, shuddering as Kakashi loosely embraced him, face in his chest. He blushed deeper, but soon returned it, eyelids feeling heavy as he folded his arms around Kakashi's neck. For the first time in many years he felt content just being held, and was reminded of the Hokage cliff face. For some reason Kakashi made him feel secure, just like his favorite thinking spot. He also made him feel oddly perverted, but that's not the point. Vaguely, he sniffed at Kakashi's hair as his eyes closed more and more. _He smells like...lavender...and those jasmine flowers, that were mother's favorite...and lilies..._Iruka's eyes closed completely, the smell of cherry blossoms and lavender wafting in the air around him.  
  
[End Iruka Dream Mode] [AN: Well that was fluffy...]  
  
  
  
Iruka awoke in a heavy sweat, snuggled deeply into a sleeping Kakashi. He blushed, untangling himself slowly. He held his head in hands, feeling as if a rather large cement truck ran over it. Not to mention he was freezing and the room spun at an alarming rate. He moaned softly as he tried standing up, his body hurting all over. He tried walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water, making sure not to bother Kakashi's sleeping form, but a wave of nauseous hit him before he could and he had to crouch down on the floor, holding his stomach.  
  
His eyes widened suddenly, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to get to the bathroom without bumping into the walls. He made it just in time, retching over the toilet. He clutched at the toilet seat, as he lost his lunch over and over again. He threw up five times before he felt the soothing pats on his back, and the gentle hands that held his loose hair out of the way as he vomited some more. Kakashi had awoken to the sound of Iruka retching, and had walked quietly into the bathroom, to meet Iruka's shaking form huddled over the crapper. He continued to rub his back, whispering gently to him in an attempt to comfort him while he threw up. Iruka made a few dry heaves and finally stopped, exhaustedly leaning on Kakashi for support before trying to stand up again.  
  
"Whoa, where exactly are you going?" Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka back into the bedroom.  
  
"I...need to get...ready...for work ..." He said dazedly. Kakashi stared at him, then reached out and pulled off his hitai-ate band.  
  
"Ka-Kakashi?! What are you-?!" He stopped as a cool hand was placed on his forehead. He blushed at the gesture.  
  
"You're burning up. How can you go to work like this?" He said softly. He pulled his hand away as Iruka blushed deeper.  
  
"I-I haven't missed a day...and I promised the kids..." He said, walking shakily to the kitchen. He suddenly felt Kakashi's gentle hands on the sides of his body, and he yelped as he was hauled onto his shoulder.  
  
"K-Ka-KAKASHI!!?? What are you doing?!" He vainly squirmed, but stopped as the room started to spin again.  
  
"You're not going to work." Kakashi said in a serious tone. Iruka immediately stopped and stared disbelievingly at Kakashi. He just walked back into the bedroom, dropping Iruka back onto the bed. He leaned over Iruka, face too close for comfort. Iruka blushed again.  
  
"You. Are. Going. To. Rest." He said, still seriously, staring almost menacingly. Iruka was truly scared. He had never seen this side of Kakashi before, but then he looked into his eyes--well the one that was visible. He could see the immense worry in them, and he sighed.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Iruka immediately missed the extra warmth, as Kakashi stood up stiffly, heading towards the kitchen. He blushed deeper thinking. _What's wrong with me?_ He couldn't get his mind off his dream, and the way Kakashi had kissed him. _He did kinda kiss me...in a way..._He shuddered at the memory. In the kitchen Kakashi nearly jerked off the medicine cabinet door off its hinges, grabbing a couple of medicine bottles so hard they looked like they were going to break into tiny, tiny pieces. Kakashi was pissed._ Really_ pissed. _Why does he have to be so damn responsible??!! It's fucking annoying!!!.........but kinda cute..._[AN: No one can not fall for Iruka-sensei's cuteness!!] Kakashi proceeded to ram his head on the wall.  
  
  
  
Iruka was dozing off when he heard the loud thumps coming from the kitchen. He shakily got to his feet, walking towards the source of the noise. He winced as he saw Kakashi repeatedly bang his head on the wall. It made his head hurt just looking at him. He sneezed, and Kakashi stopped, looking up at him. He frowned.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Iruka scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked at the floor.  
  
"I heard...this strange noise, so I went to go see what it was..." Kakashi blushed to Iruka's surprise.  
  
"I was just...trying to open the medicine bottles with my head." Iruka twitched. _It's as if someone took a giant black marker and wrote LIAR right across his forehead..._He thought as he raised an eyebrow skeptically before turning and heading back for his bed. He was starting to feel pretty weak trying to stand for so long. Kakashi continued to bang his head on the wall.  
  
"Great—**BANG**—now—**BANG**—he'll think—**BANG**—that I have—**BANG**—some weird—**BANG**— {obsessive-compulsive disorder!!—**BANG**"  
  
Somewhere in the other room Iruka was sitting pensively. _He's probably one of those people suffering from an obsessive-compulsive-what's-it- disorder, or whatever...poor guy...  
_  
"I AM NOT!!!" yelled Kakashi, who had momentarily stopped banging.  
  
Iruka blinked.  
  
  
  
**Alice in Wonderland** – a really bizarre fairy tale about a girl who is sent to another world through a rabbit hole  
  
**obsessive-compulsive disorder** – a condition in which you are forced to do weird things and you can't help it  
  
AN: YAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Bows **I finished it!!!!


	4. Your daily dose of yaoi enriched fluff

Warning: Lime-ish, fluffy, yaoi, lemon later...  
  
Pairings: KakaxIru  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'  
  
AN: First off, I'd like to thank KakashiLvr, who inspired me...THANK YOU ICEHEART19!!!! I read the doujinshi you suggested...it was so cute but so sad at the same time!!! Also, I have no clue if there is an ocean near Konoha, but let's all use our imagination and say it's right next to that big cliff with the faces of the Hokage carved into it. Ok? (The actual taking care of Iruka is in this part, for whoever was wondering...) I AM ON A ROLL!! Go me!! Go me!! Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews!! I love you all!!!!!!!  
  
"A" = speech  
  
_A_ = thoughts  
  
**A** = actions/sound effects  
  
{A = authors notes on story  
  
[A] = authors notes  
  
&**A**& = flashback  
  
= P.O.V./scene change  
  
**Dolphins Are Supposed To Swim  
**  
Chapter. 4  
  
"Wha ares yu doin'?" Iruka asked groggily from the bed. He was shivering more now, and he looked like a huge marshmallow, he was so wrapped up in the covers. [AN: SO CUTE!!!!!!] Kakashi meanwhile (after making himself an icepack for his throbbing head), was busy digging in his dresser, throwing things randomly behind him. He looked up, eye curving happily.  
  
"I'm looking for a hair dryer." He said, searching again. Iruka just dazedly stared him. Well, more dazedly than he already was.  
  
"Wha fore?" Iruka was too weak to dodge the flying t-shirt, so he just let it fall on his head, watching as it fell to the floor. _Pretty colors..._He thought, grinning childishly.  
  
"So I can dry your clothes." Kakashi replied, answer muffled since he had stuck his head inside the drawer. He stood up again, putting one hand on his hip and another on his head, scratching it thoughtfully.  
  
"Damn! Ta think that he doesn't need one..." He mumbled to himself, glancing over at Iruka. His eyes (eye) widened comically, as he laid eyes on a tangled Iruka, who was struggling to get his t-shirt off, flak jacket already lying forgotten on the floor. He raced over, pulling the shirt down.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!"  
  
Iruka whimpered at the loud voice yelling in his ear, and blinked rapidly in an attempt to stay awake. Kakashi froze. _Iruka...panting...bed...whimpering...red...cute..._He was torn between the different ideas of hugging and/or fucking the sick Iruka senseless, who just looked at him with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Tha's wha yu said ta do...righ'?" Kakashi blinked. He was suddenly given the very arousing mental picture of Iruka, panting and flushed, naked on his bed. He felt himself grow hard. _Shit, shit, shit!!!!_ He thought, but he took one look at Iruka and he knew that he needed to get his damp clothes off before he got any worse. He sighed, and helped Iruka take off his t- shirt.  
  
Iruka's skin was a nice caramel color, with scars littering his torso here and there. He obviously worked out, but his body still stayed lithe and feminine looking compared to the other shinobi in the village. That and the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose, coupled with the way he kept his hair up in a bushy ponytail, gave him an all in all adorable yet exotic outlook. Yes, Iruka was quite a sight with his shirt off.  
  
_Thank Kami I have this mask on...I don't want to get drool on Iruka's bed sheets..._Kakashi thought as he stared at the inviting sight before him. In some alternate universe he would pounce on the chuunin, declare his undying love (insert dramatic pose here), and the both of them would have crazy, hot, animalistic sex all night long. _And while I'm dreaming I'd like a pony...and more {Calvin & Hobbes books..._ Kakashi thought sadly to himself. He was brought back to reality when Iruka swayed dangerously.  
  
"I...don't fel...so goOoood..." he muttered, before collapsing into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi was sincerely freaked. Not to mention he was painfully aroused. A sick, flushed, half-naked, unconscious Iruka was in his arms. He could just feel the hormones buzzing. He looked around the room, and spotted the medicine bottle he had placed on the night table before looking for the hairdryer. [AN: **sweat drop**]  
  
He reached over, leaning as far as possible without the unconscious dolphin in his arms falling over. The tips of his outstretched fingertips were less than a few centimeters away, when Iruka just happened to decide to snuggle into Kakashi's chest. _Uh oh...  
_  
**THUMP  
**  
In a bundle of bedclothes Kakashi tumbled over rather painfully on the floor...with a softly snoring Iruka sprawled on top of him. He sweat dropped. _Well...this is...compromising..._He froze when he felt Iruka snuggle into his chest some more, clutching at his shirt.  
  
"Mmmgf...Kakashi...don't leave the...**mumble**...kids alone...not responsible..." Iruka continued to babble incoherently, nuzzling his head into his chest. Kakashi's eyes softened at the adorable sight. _It's funny...how even asleep, Iruka looks so cute..._Kakashi couldn't help it. He leaned in, kissing Iruka's cheek tenderly. _His skin's so soft..._He thought, gazing into Iruka's passive face, and stroking the spot where he kissed him gently. Iruka shivered again, but leaned into the touch. Kakashi sighed, reaching out for the medicine bottle again, stopping in mid-air as Iruka started mumbling.  
  
"Love you...Kakashi..." He blinked and blushing furiously, looked down. Iruka was still asleep, face buried just below his collarbone. _What the--?_ Kakashi stared in wonder as Iruka continued mumbling things that he couldn't make out. He was suddenly reminded that the dolphin was sick when he clutched his shirt tighter, shivering violently. Kakashi blindly reached for the bottle, opening it and pouring the contents into his hands clumsily. He grabbed two of the pills, and shook Iruka gently. He sighed. _He's probably just delirious...BUT, OH PLEASE LET IT BE TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!_ He thought, crossing his fingers to himself as he continued to shake Iruka awake.  
  
"Iruka, Iruka wake up...you have to take this..." Kakashi whispered quietly to the half-awake dolphin. Iruka blinked, and took the medicine shakily without water. When he swallowed, he buried his face into Kakashi's neck once again muttering something about psycho killer bananas. Kakashi stammered, and blushed as Iruka cuddled into him once more. He felt his breathe waft hotly over his neck like it had done before on his scalp. He couldn't help but shiver. _Might as well take advantage of the situation while I can..._Kakashi thought as he proceeded to wrap his arms around him, bringing Iruka closer. He placed delicate, soft kisses along his jaw line as Iruka shivered. Kakashi buried his face in Iruka's hair, breathing in. _I wonder if he tastes as spicy as he smells..._He thought, as Iruka leaned into his touch. He smiled through his mask, as Iruka's feverish-ness decreased. _Guess the medicines finally taking its toll..._  
  
**RING!  
**  
He looked up as he heard the ringing of the doorbell. _Crap, crap, crap!!_ He thought as he looked down at the seemingly comfortable Iruka. He reached up and grabbed a pillow off of the bed, fluffing it up a little. [AN: I sense a double meaning!!] Carefully, he replaced himself with the pillow, smiling again as Iruka contentedly sighed. Meanwhile, the ringing had turned more constant and Kakashi was getting quite annoyed. He stalked over to the door (but not getting lost at least once, mind you) and opened it jerkily. A confused Naruto stood on the doorstep.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei? What are _you _doing at Iruka-sensei's house?!"  
  
  
  
**Calvin & Hobbes** – a brand of comics about a boy and his stuffed tiger  
  
AN: **Does happy dance** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!


	5. Dreaming, Mr Smoogie, & confessions

Warning: Lime-ish, fluffy, yaoi, lemon later...  
  
Pairings: KakaxIru  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'  
  
AN: First off, I'd like to thank KakashiLvr, who inspired me... CONFESSION TIME!!!!!! Bring it on!!! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I got so many...**heart flutters  
  
**"A" = speech  
  
_A_ = thoughts  
  
**A** = actions/sound effects  
  
A = authors notes on story  
  
[A] = authors notes  
  
&A& = flashback  
  
= P.O.V./scene change

**Dolphins Are Supposed To Swim  
**  
Chapter 5  
  
_"Kakashi-sensei? What _are_ you doing at Iruka-sensei's house?!"  
_  
  
  
Kakashi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Well...you see..." He yelped as Naruto roughly pulled him down by the collar so he was now eye to eye with Kakashi. He narrowed his eyes menacingly.  
  
"If you touched him..." Naruto growled. Kakashi was sincerely freaked (again). Naruto was scary. _Really_ scary. _Did he just growl?_ He thought confusedly. _Little brother complex...I wonder how he'll react to the marriage..._He thought, mentally scratching his name off of the guest list. But then he actually took his words into consideration.  
  
"I didn't touch him what so ever!! [AN: LIAR!!!] I think all that ramen has finally gone to your head..." They glared menacingly at each other until Iruka's weak whisper was heard from the depths of the house.  
  
"Ka-Kaka...shi?...**BLEAUGH** "  
  
Kakashi and Naruto blinked. The stench of vomit was thick in the air.  
  
"Ewww..." Naruto scowled in disgust, letting go of Kakashi to pinch his nose.  
  
"I bet your going to go now and leave all the cleaning up to me...aren't you?" Naruto grinned.  
  
"Of course!!" And cheekily ran off. _I hate him...But oh well, he left...I can finally molest in peace..._He sighed and went back into the house, heading straight for the closet to get the mop. Only to meet the living room. _Note to self: After I marry Iruka, MOVE. Far, far away._ He thought, an idea forming in the back of his mind. His eye flashed with unholy glee as he got out a piece of paper and started labeling the doors. _This is where Iruka and me will have our first real kiss...and over here is where we'll confess our undying love for one another...right here is where we'll get engaged...oh! and here's the perfect spot for having homoerotic sexual intercourse till the wee hours of the morning...  
_  
As Kakashi moved around from door to door labeling things (and...stuff...), Iruka had gotten shakily up and was greeted by the sight of a happily bouncing scarecrow who was giggling maniacally while scribbling things on pieces of paper and sticking them to each of his rooms' doors. He was feeling surprisingly better, what with him busting chunks all over the floor and he stretched sleepily. Iruka raised an eyebrow skeptically as he peeled one off a nearby door.  
  
"HOMOEROTIC SEX???!!!!" He screamed, eyes widening. Kakashi jumped a little before slowly turning around.  
  
"Oh! Iruka...your awake..." Iruka twitched abnormally, shaking the piece of paper in front of his face.  
  
"WHAT, EXACTLY, IS THE MEANING OF THIS??!!!" He screamed furiously. Kakashi averted his eyes, scratching at his cheek guiltily.  
  
"I wasn't talking about you...I was...I was talking about my imaginary blob- friend Mr. Smoogie."  
  
Iruka twitched again.  
  
"You...PERVERT!!!" He yelled, slapping Kakashi's face in a very girlish manner before running off, putting on his clothes hastily. Kakashi sweat dropped.  
  
"That went well..." Kakashi sighed, gazing upon the puddle of vomit. _Why me...?_  
  
  
  
Iruka jumped blindly along the house roofs, swaying slightly at times. _I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!!!! HE...I...............Does this mean he loves me? _[AN: sweat drop] He abruptly stopped, blushing furiously. _But...he always made fun of me...and he called my ass big!!!! And my hair was out of style!!! Though he could have been hiding his true feelings..._Iruka shook his head hastily and continued running. _I need to think..._He immediately set his sights on the Hokage cliff face, nothing but a pony tailed streak in the night.  
  
  
  
Kakashi sat down (after thoroughly ridding Iruka's apartment of vomit), and racked his brain. _Now where could he have gone...the noodle bar? No...Naruto's? Definitely not...the lingerie store?_ Kakashi smacked his head. _WHY THE HELL WOULD HE GO THERE?! But it is an interesting thought..._Kakashi smacked his head again. _No time to think perverted thoughts right now!!! Hmm..._His eyes lit up, and he snapped his fingers. _The Hokage face cliff!! He was there last night!!_ Kakashi did a quick happy dance and then set off, ready to do some fishing for a certain elusive dolphin.  
  
  
  
Iruka sat on the railing again, staring down at the sea below. He remembered when he had been the one falling into it, and shuddered at the memory. I_f Kakashi hadn't been walking by at that precise moment,_ [AN: **Laugh**] _I would of surely died..._His mind reverted back to Kakashi, and what he had written. He blushed deeply. _Why did he write that? I mean...why would..._He blushed even deeper. A rustling was heard behind him in one of the bushes surrounding the edge, and he turned around (carefully). A cute little squirrel popped out, nibbling on a walnut. He sighed, relieved.  
  
"What? You'd rather look at a squirrel than little ol' me?" He yelped as Kakashi appeared beside him seemingly out of nowhere. He grinned as Iruka blushed.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DO YOU--? Oh! Nevermind..." He sighed dejectedly at he stared down at the sea again. 

"Ka-Kakashi..." Iruka stammered and Kakashi tilted his head. Iruka was blushing more and more by the minute, and he was wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"W-Why d-did y-you wr-write that...?" Iruka was as red as a tomato by now, and Kakashi had to resist the urge to cuddle him.  
  
"Well, actually, it's quite simple really..."  
  
"It is not!!" He yelled indignantly at Kakashi, who just grinned mysteriously.  
  
"I, Hatake Kakashi, am hopelessly, madly, and inexplicably in love with you." [AN: **GASP**!!!!]  
  
Iruka was shocked. So shocked, his hand slipped on the railing, and he was falling again (he was still slightly sick after all). But this time Kakashi was there to catch him. He grinned again.  
  
"You know, it would be easier to molest you if you were dead but..." He pulled Iruka up and over the railing with some effort.

"Woah! To think you were vomiting all yesterday morning!!!!" He grunted, as Iruka stayed unusually silent.

When he finally pulled him up, he suddenly had arms wrapped tightly around his neck and a face buried into it. _What the...?! _Sniffs could be heard from the dolphin currently nestled into his shoulder, and he felt the hot tears sliding down his collarbone.  
  
"Iruka?"  
  
Iruka's answer was barely audible, but he immediately knew what he was saying. Kakashi's eyes softened, and he returned the hug.  
  
"I love you too."  
  


AN: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (that's all I have to say...)


	6. Look out, look out! There's lemon about!

Warning: Lime-ish, fluffy, yaoi, lemon later...  
  
Pairings: KakaxIru  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'  
  
AN: First off, I'd like to thank KakashiLvr, who inspired me... Finally!! The moment you've all been waiting for!!!!!!! **laughs maniacally**  
  
"A" = speech  
  
A = thoughts  
  
A = actions/sound effects  
  
A = authors notes on story  
  
[A] = authors notes  
  
&A& = flashback  
  
= P.O.V./scene change

**Dolphins Are Supposed To Swim  
**  
Chapter 6  
  
-**BEWARE! BEWARE! BEWARE! BEWARE! BEWARE! BEWARE!-  
  
LEMON AHEAD!! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, AVERT YOUR VIRGIN EYES ELSE WHERE!!!!  
**  
Kakashi immediately grabbed Iruka (to his extreme discomfort) and practically flew all the way back to Iruka's apartment, and dumped him on the bed.  
  
"KAKASHI!! I swear, your gonna break my be--!"  
  
He was silenced by a pair of lips upon his own and a warm body placed upon his. _How did--?_ Kakashi's tongue gave a curious lick at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Iruka whimpered, opening his mouth for him and he proceeded to sketch a map of Iruka's mouth, tilting his head to go deeper when he heard Iruka moan softly. He quietly lifted Iruka's shirt up a little, reaching his hands under to soothingly touch his stomach and chest.  
  
"Ka-Kakashi..." He quietly hushed him, nibbling on his earlobe, licking it softly. Iruka bit his lip as he vainly tried to stifle another moan but failed badly. Kakashi soon traced a path with his tongue down his neck, nipping and kissing here and there. Iruka fisted his shirt and shuddered as he softly ran his fingers over his nipples teasingly, pulling his shirt up more. Iruka was panting now and he was painfully aroused, as Kakashi continued his slow torture.  
  
He whimpered when he felt his hands focus on circling his nipples lightly and he clumsily tried to kiss back when Kakashi took on his mouth once more. Kakashi softly chuckled into his ear as he gently pushed Iruka's knees apart with his own. He started rubbing his erection softly, and Iruka's breath hitched as he moaned, clutching at Kakashi's shoulders.  
  
Kakashi stopped and pulled Iruka's shirt over his head, as well as his own. Iruka stared at the man before him. Kakashi looked pale, yet smooth and creamy, and his obvious hours of training showed in his biceps and abs. He had taken off his mask, and to Iruka's surprise, he looked just like in his dream. Beautiful. Iruka blushed, at Kakashi's hungry stare. He chuckled again, leaning forward to kiss Iruka more, sparks of electricity running down both their spines at the flesh on flesh contact.  
  
Kakashi's hands traveled lower and lower, reaching the edge of Iruka's pants. He slowly unbuttoned them sliding them down. Iruka gasped, and moaned as he felt the nimble fingers slid in, stroking him under his boxers. He shuddered again as all the blood rushed to his groin, as Kakashi continued to stroke him. He didn't even realize when he slid off his shoes and pants until he felt a rush of cool air on his now free arousal. Kakashi gazed down at the flushing, panting Iruka and did a mental happy dance.  
  
"I want you." Kakashi whispered and Iruka blushed.  
  
"P-please...Kakashi..." Kakashi could barely take it anymore. He was harder than ever before and he leaned down, kissing the tip of Iruka's shaft teasingly. Iruka continued to moan and squirmed as Kakashi licked him slowly, and finally took him whole. Iruka had to bite his hand to keep from yelling as Kakashi continued to suck him off, scraping his teeth over the head and licking here and there. He felt the tightness in his stomach increase as his moans turned louder, and soon with a muffled scream he released himself into Kakashi's mouth.  
  
Kakashi swallowed the bitter fluid, and sat up, hugging the shaking dolphin to his chest. He could feel Iruka blush again at what just happened, and he couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.  
  
"Wait here" He told Iruka and he stood up and entered the kitchen.  
  
Iruka looked at him confusedly as he came back, a bottle in hand. He tenderly caressed Iruka's cheek, before leaning down and kissing him fervently. Iruka whimpered as he stuck a lubricated finger into his entrance, and he clutched at Kakashi again when he stuck another. Kakashi kissed a stray tear away, and kissed him soothingly as he stealthily snuck out of his own pants. Iruka hesitantly pushed down on the fingers as the pain subsided and was surprised with the jolt of pleasure that shot up his spine.  
  
He gasped and clutched at the others soldiers, as his erection came back to life. Kakashi kissed him one more time before entering Iruka slowly and Iruka whimpered in pain again. More stray tears slid down his face as Kakashi kissed each one away, whispering quiet condolences in his ear. The pain soon ebbed away, and was replaced by the pure, raw pleasure he was feeling now. He moaned again, and they soon began thrust up against each other. He cried out as Kakashi hit that sweet spot, and Kakashi grinned as he repeatedly hit it, causing Iruka to moan in pleasure. Kakashi suddenly looked down when he felt a strange wetness on his chest and found Iruka was silently crying. He stopped his quick pace, concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Iruka sniffed and wiped at his eyes.  
  
"I...I love you"  
  
Kakashi's eyes softened and he kissed Iruka tenderly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A few thrusts later, they both came, one inside the other, and fell into a sated sleep. Iruka snuggled into Kakashi's chest, who proceeded to drool on the pillow.  
  
  
  
Kakashi awoke to an annoying light in his eyes, only to find he couldn't move. Iruka had gotten another death grip on his neck, and snored softly into his temple. He smiled warmly, remembering last night's activities.  
  
"YES!!!" He yelled softly, forcing himself not to pose in an extremely dramatic way. His eyes flashed with victory. Next to him, Iruka stirred and he smiled softly down at him.  
  
"Mmpf...Good morning..." Iruka sat up, rubbing at his eyes vigorously. Kakashi leaned down and kissed his cheek tenderly.  
  
"Good morning! Your ass sore?" Iruka blushed at the blunt question and wrapped himself more in the covers, shaking his head. He's so cute... He grinned and hugged Iruka, which was still nothing but a bundle of covers.  
  
"I love you, Kakashi." Iruka said shyly as Kakashi grinned.  
  
"I love you too, Iruka." They stayed in companionable silence, just content with being with each other, until Iruka's voice broke the silence.  
  
"I never did learn what happened to that guy who pushed me over that cliff...I wonder who he was?"  
  
Kakashi just laughed nervously.  
  


AN: IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!! I'm so proud!!!!!!!!!!!! **Runs off laughing like a hyena**


End file.
